The Colors of the Heart
by Richforce
Summary: A song fiction crossover with Osu! Takake! Ouendan. A former foe has problems moving on from her past, it will take certian brand of encouragement to get her to move on and save the day


Mio was a character in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. She was Beryl's shadow in the form of a teenage girl but I'm using her as Beryl's modern incarnation.

For those who don't know, Osu! Takake! Ouendan is a Nintendo DS music game that was only released in Japan. The song is sung in Japanese but I'm using English lyrics. I got the song from the third opening of Blood Plus.

I will also use some Japanese words (spelled phonetically) and provide and English meaning next to it.

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Osu! Taktake! Ouendan © Nintendo and Isis

Colors of the Heart © UVERworld

The Colors of the Heart

"Hey Mio, are you coming?" asked Usagi on what seemed like a typical afternoon in Tokyo.

"Um, no thanks, I don't think your other friends will accept me yet." She replied in a frightened voice. (Kuroki Mio Age: 17. Sailor Earth and Formerly Beryl of the Dark Kingdom)

"Ok, I won't make you hang out with us; I can wait until you're ready."

Mio turned away as Usagi left. "I doubt I will be." She said to herself. "Even after being reborn when reversed turned time back one year when you destroyed the Dark Kingdom, I was mean and petty, And now that I remember what I did in my former life out of jealously. Sure I was able to become the senshi of Earth thanks to Mamoru, but how could any of you forgive me? All of your hearts are so white and pure while mine is as black as pitch."

"YAAAAAH!" the scream sounded like Usagi. Mio took out her henshin wand. "EARTH POWER MAKE UP!" changing into an olive green fuku.

She turned a corner and found all of the color in area was taken from the buildings, trees, cars and even people leaving nothing but black and white everywhere. A grey jester like Youma with a pen shaped sword was standing over the other senshi; it looked like the Youma got the drop on them before they knew he was there, none those drained of color were moving. "Na-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! I never expected you to fall so easily before Monochrome."

"Don't expect the same from me!" said Mio as she charged him.

He side stepped her and kicked her in the back making her fall to her knees. "Face it, one who was as evil as you could never defeat me with good. I will drain all energy and color, until this world, IS AS BLANK AND BARREN AS YOUR HEART!"

Mio just kneeled there, feeling her past transgressions and present uselessness mocking her very existence. She wanted to scream, in despair, in rage, in denial; but what she actually screamed was something even she didn't expect.

"OUENDAN!!!" (Cheer squad)

For some reason her attention was drawn to a nearby bench where three young men were sitting, but they still had their color as if they weren't there when Monochrome attacked and only just now came in from nowhere. They all wore black colored uniforms, uniforms like those of boys in an ouendan. One had a blond Mohawk and beard; another had black hair and had an eye patch; the third, which seemed to be the leader, had brown spiky hair and was wearing red armbands on his upper arms and a red bandana, he seemed to have been reading a magna.

These three were Suzuki, Saitou and Ryuta of the Evening Sun High School ouendan. They not only cheered at sporting events, but also for people at their time of crisis. They all turned to Mio and offered their help with a single word.

"OSH!" (Yo!)

Feeling a song raising her heart Mio turned back to Monochrome. "I guess I have no choice but to get in there and fight!"

"OSH!"

The song was staring to make her feel like a raging fire was in her heart fueling her confidence.

The ouendan stood arms crossed and they looked ready to cheer on.

"ITSU! SAN-NI-ICHI, SURI!"(Ready! Three, two, one, go!)

_On that day, my heart crumbled in silence__Even though I scream at being broken, inerasable memories and__Darkness flow into my eyes__And I sink into tomorrow whose colors can't even be seen anymore_

As Miyo heard the song the ouendan were shouting while making powerful movements like stomps, arm sweeps, thrusts and punches.

She was trading blows with Monochrome the song and cheering empowering her. "I think you should give some of those colors back!" she shouted as she landed a strong blow on Monochrome. Colors seemed to escape him and return to the surrounding landscape.

An elderly man restored raised his cane. "Thank you young lady!"

O (in the game a circle after a cutscene means that the checkpoint was successfully cleared, an X indicates that you didn't do so well)

Monochrome fired off a spiked ball attack at some kids who were drained. "I gotta knock that away!"

"OSH!"

_I searched endlessly for the day of reconciliation__Only for the sake of losing it, I will live for the present_

_Even when it is useless and I embrace solitude alone__If you turn on the lights…__I will shine towards them_

_"Feelings continuously filled with wishes will someday change colors", that's what I've been taught__To be a person who continues to live with this in the heart__Because Colors are born within anything and everything inevitable__I will paint tomorrow once more with these hands_

Miyo ran with incredible speed after the projectile soon she stopped between attack and the kids. "Right back at 'cha!" She managed to knock back at Monochrome releasing more color back into the area.

"You're great Sailor Earth!" one of the restored little girls said.

O

"Let's see if you can handle my blackout attack!" Monochrome said as he started firing black fireballs.

"OSH!"

_Before I knew it, I became used to the things I've lost__Even the things which were placed into my hands slipped through my fingers_

_Before my tears dry up, the words which I wanted to hear__Are now for the sake of saving someone__It's all your fate. You gonna do that._

_"If light becomes stronger, darkness will also become deeper"__Even if I realized that, I have nothing to fear__Because Colors are born at the end of just about any kind of heart__My eyes are already open because we were gazing at each other_

Miyo was skillfully dodging the fireballs. "Nice attack, here's mine! EARTH ROSE GALE!" a blizzard of rose petals threw Monochrome for a loop.

"I knew you could do it Sailor Earth!" Usagi said.

O

Monochrome looked furious. Mio was psyched. "This is it!"

"OSH!"

_The Breath of sadness, I was searching for that to stain it in colors__Without raising a sound_

_"Feelings continuously filled with wishes will someday change colors", that's what I've been taught__To be a person who continues to live by this in the heart__Because Colors are born within anything and everything inevitable__They will illuminate once more with the fingertips of light_

_Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness__And take it… Colors in light and darkness_

_Now, the gentle colors which could not be reached__With these hands, I will use them to paint and fix everything again_

"That's it, I'm going to destroy you!" Monochrome said with his pen sword gleaming.

Miyo wasn't afraid, she now realized that her heart couldn't just be either black or white, all of her feelings made a rainbow of colors that gave her strength.

The two rushed at each other with Monochrome's sword and Miyo's dagger talisman drawn. In a flash of light it seemed they passed each other, then a second later Monochrome turned into dust.

Everyone around her was giving applause. "Thank you for saving us!" the people were yelling.

Usagi came up to her. "I knew it, the nightmare is over and you truly are one of the senshi now."

Mio still felt a little doubt about if she truly left the dark queen behind forever; doubt that was erased as soon as she heard what the ouendan had to say about how helping her went. Something she felt applied to her heart as well as the battle.

"OUEN! DAI-SEI-KOU!" (Cheer! Big Suc-cess!)


End file.
